XMen Evolution Episode 3: You Can't Go Home Again
by TicTactful
Summary: It's finally time for Rahne to tell Reverend Craig the truth about what she is. With Kurt's help will she be able to?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Author's Notes: I certainly do seem to inflict a lot of damage on my characters, don't I? Oh well … I wonder if they mind. Perhaps some future "Subreality Café" episode will deal with their feelings on the matter; would anyone be interested in reading something along those lines? 

Yes, yes, I know it's been quite a long time between installments. I'm sorry. I've been ickily busy with the school play closing and taking Advanced Placement tests and my high school prom and whatnot. I'll try to be more punctual from now on. 

However, in these last few weeks of no-time-for-online, I have been able to finish this story and the next one ahead, plus a few chapters of the one after that, so my posting them should be more regular. 3 more days of high school for me!!! 

And now, on with the show … 

Chapter 1 

  
Rahne tottered down the airplane ramp, clutching at the railing. Kurt followed close behind her, with both of their carry-on bags, rolling his eyes. "Mein Gott, I did not think there vould be enough airsickness bags on the entire plan for you! Vhat on earth did you have for breakfast? Never mind, I do not vant to know. I still cannot believe you are sixteen years old and this is your first flight …" 

"A hate ye, Kurt," she growled. _At last, blessed, solid ground._ "An' A'm gonna kill ye as soon as A think A can dae it without fallin' on me face. Besides, A told ye already, the Rev'rend does nae hold with all the modern technology. He says all those sae-called time-savers make idle hands, an'-" 

"And idle hands do the devil's vork, ja, I know," Kurt finished for her. "Thus sayeth the Reverend - come on, let's find our suitcases - but vhat does Rahne say?" 

Rahne blinked, startled. "Well - A guess A never really … hm. Well … A suppose A think it's really up tae each person. Ye can use all the time ye've saved tae dae something good or evil - but it's yer own choice, in th'end." She grinned sheepishly. "But A still think the computers back at Xavier's school hate me!" 

Kurt laughed. "Ach, yes, but that is only because they hate every vun. Are you feeling better now?" 

"Yes, thank ye. It's the good Highlands air fillin' me lungs. Can ye smell - ah, here's me trunk - can ye smell the heather?" 

"Ah - I smell jet fuel." 

"Well, wait till we get out in the country. It's beautiful in the - mind, here comes yer luggage!" 

"Got it. Let's move along so others can pick up their things. Now, vhere is the Reverend supposed to meet us?" 

"At the North Entrance. Here it is, an' here we are. Let's have a sit-down; me poor stomach's still tryin' tae catch up tae the rest o' me." 

"Vhat time do you suppose he'll get here?" 

"Soon, A expect. We seem tae be a couple o' minutes early." 

"Vill miracles never cease." 

"A hope nae!" 

"No, no, Rahne, it is a figure of speech. Vhat I mean is-" 

"Look! There he is!" 

Rahne jumped up and hurried across the bustling airport to where a tall, stern-looking man with dark red hair streaked with silver had walked through the doors. He stared around himself imperiously, his back ramrod-straight with perfect posture. The girl smiled and bobbed her head eagerly. "God bless ye, Rev'rend, sirrah, A've missed ye." 

"Rahne." The Reverend looked down his nose at her, frowning at her short red-brown mane. "A see yer hair still has nae grown these last few months. The devil's touch is on ye, A doubt it but little. Is that the companion yer Professor sent with ye? 'Tis nae proper f'r a girl tae travel all alone with a young man, but this Xavier o' yers would have it nae other way. It's a pleasure tae meet ye, boy." His self-righteous sneer robbed the words of their courtesy. 

Kurt had come up, dragging their luggage. "And to meet you, sir," he replied, bowing politely. "Rahne has spoken much of you, Reverend." 

The Reverend's eyebrows rose. "Ah - German, A see? Lutheran?" 

"Ah - Catholic, sir." 

"Oh - _really_." A faint grimace touched his face. "Hm. Well, it's getting' late; we ought tae be off then, shall, we." 

"Oh, good." Kurt hefted his suitcase. "Vhere did you park?" 

Rahne blushed. "Ah - Kurt, we don't have a car. Modern conveniences, remember." 

"Oh … ja. So … how do ve get home? Horse and buggy?" 

"Why, nae!" the Reverend frowned disapprovingly. "Use the good legs God gave ye! Come on, get movin', we have nae got all day." 

Rahne saw that Kurt glanced at her, but all her attention was focused on her two feet. It was going to be a long visit …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2 

  


It had been two days since Rahne and Kurt had arrived in her hometown of Ullapool, and Kurt was helping Rahne clean up the dinner dishes. It was a rather quiet around Craig's ministry and orphanage, except around church services; all the other children had been placed into homes. The home felt empty and barren. 

There was something that had been worrying Kurt, and he had finally decided it was time to speak up about it. He cleared his throat, slowly drying a glass with a damp dishrag. "Ah … Rahne … have you told the Reverend yet that you are a mutant?" 

She froze, both arms buried to the elbows in hot soapy water. "A-A … well … nae. Nae, A have nae told him," she told the dirty dishes. "Nae quite yet." 

Kurt sighed. "Rahne-" 

"Kurt, please dinnae make me rush into this. It's been sae verra nice bein' home again, just f'r a while, an' A dinnae know how he will take it. He's, well … nae sae verra good at dealin' with new things. Ye shid have seen when A got me … well, never mind." She looked at him, bright green eyes wide. "Please?" 

He shrugged. "As you vish, Rahne. I will let you take your time." He set the glass aside and reached for another. "Vell, maybe tomorrow ve can go down to the shore for a svim." 

"A swim?!" Rahne chuckled. "Kurt, A dinna even have a suit!" 

"But … but Ullapool is right on the sea! Vhy do you not svim?" 

"Can ye imagine me wearin' something that shows as much skin as a swimmin' suit does?" She shook her head with a ringing laugh. "The Rev'rend would cloister me! But he says the ocean's f'r fishin' boats, nae f'r swimmers, anyhow." 

Kurt glowered. "Vell, never mind then. Vhat do you say about a game of poker or rummy after we finish here?" 

"Dinnae be such a muckle sumph. O' course there are nae cards in this house." 

"Then vhat do-" 

Reverend Craig walked through the kitchen door, wiping his hands on a towel. "A've fed an' watered th'animals, Rahne. Mind ye sweep out the barn before ye gae tae bed." He glared at the clock. "Ach, it's eight thirty already! Ye two had be'er gae straight off tae bed once ye've finished here." He hung the towel on a bare iron hook, and left without a 'good night.' 

"Eight thirty!" Kurt groaned. "Last night it vas quarter to nine! This is getting ridiculous …" 

"Hush," Rahne scolded, smacking him with the wet dishcloth. "Get back tae dryin', or we'll never finish here!" 

  


The next few days in the Reverend's home drifted pleasantly by. The Scottish countryside was beautiful, and Kurt enjoyed seeing it for the first time almost as much as Rahne enjoyed being home. Between church services and chores, they still had some opportunities to take advantage of the time off from school. Rahne showed Kurt around the hills and moors around her home, and showed him a few of her favorite, hidden places. 

It was walking through the meadow one day midweek that Rahne stooped carefully to pluck a pale purple flower from the earth. "Ah," she said with satisfaction, "a thistle." She showed it to Kurt. "Irish girls can be roses, beautiful and delicate. Let us Scots girls be thistles, brave and independent." 

"And 'bonnie' enough in their own vay," Kurt added as she handed him the flower. "Oww!" Not to mention thorny," he yelped, thrusting the flower back at her while sticking the offended finger in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Chapter 3 

  


A day later, Rahne and Kurt had just returned from Ullapool's library when the Reverend called to them from outside. "Rahne! Kurt! Come give me a hand out here!" 

The two X-Men trotted outside. The Reverend was holding a clean new weathervane, to replace the one over the house, which had broken in the storm of the previous night. "A'm gonna need some help getting' this thing up there," he said, pointing at the roof. 

"I can help, sir," Kurt replied. 

"Well, then A'll gae start lookin' f'r something tae feed ye two f'r yer dinner," Rahne said. "Traditional gender roles an' all. Be careful, now." She went back inside. 

When she popped her head back outside the door, the two men had already set up the ladder, and the Reverend was up on the roof, reaching for the toolbox that Kurt was holding up to him. "Rev'rend, sir, A cannae find the leeks. Dae ye know where - oh, look out!" 

As Rahne watched, unable to stop it, the heavy toolbox slipped from the Reverend's grasp. She flinched as the falling tools rained down on Kurt's back and shoulders. "Oh, Lord have mercy!" 

Kurt straightened as the last screwdriver clattered to the ground, a relieved grin on his face. "Ach, I seem to be none the vorse for the vear, ja?" But then suddenly his outline blurred and flickered, and abruptly a blue furry elf in jeans and a t-shirt was blinking bewilderedly at Rahne. "Uh-oh …" 

"God in heaven help us!" cried the Reverend, looking horrified. He dropped from the roof to the porch, and, taking Rahne by the shoulders, tried to force her back into the house. "Gae, Rahne! A'll try an' stop it, but ye must run an' get the rifle from the cellar!" 

"Nae, Rev'rend, wait!" she screamed. "Ye dinnae understand! Kurt's nae a demon!" 

The Reverend shook her, pointing at Kurt, who had hung his head in embarrassment and shame. "Look at tha' thing! Wha' does it look like tae ye but a demon! Gae, ye wicked girl!" 

"Rev'rend Craig, listen! He's nae demon, he's a mutant - like me!" 

Rahne concentrated on the things she had learned at Xavier's school. The red-brown hair bristled on her face and body; her fingers curved into claws; her eyes gleamed golden. "See? A mutant!" 

With a yell, the Reverend jumped back. "Wha' is this?" he cried. " Me own ward, possessed! How can it be, Lord!" He shoved past Rahne into the house. 

"Nae, Rev'rend, it's nae-" The door crashed shut. Rahne bit her lip, then hurried to Kurt. "Are ye all right?" 

He stared at the ground. "I am sorry, Rahne. I have ruined your trip. I am sorry the Professor did not send one of the others." 

"Pshaw, tha's nae so. A would nae have had near as much fun with any one but ye. An' it's me own fault f'r nae tellin' him sooner, as ye said A should. But wha's done is done. Maybe we should gae try tae talk tae him about-" 

A snap sounded, and then a crack of thunder echoed across the yard. Rahne shrieked and flung herself to the ground, as did Kurt. Hands over head, she looked up to see the Reverend on the porch, a smoking rifle in his hands. "Get thee behind!" he roared, eyes blazing. 

"Rev'rend Craig!" He ignored her scream, and began to take aim again. "Oh, God!" Rahne seized Kurt's hand and fled, terrified, down the path into town. Surely, surely someone there would stop the Reverend from hurting Kurt … 

But the villagers faces were full of fright and disgust as the pair raced by. "Monster … devil … demon … beast …" shouted and gasped voices. Rahne felt terror growing in her, dropped to all fours, became a full wolf. The angry voices of a mob grew louder behind them; the cracks of more shotguns sounded. Kurt stumbled; the sharp metallic smell of blood seared Rahne's nose. She snapped at his heels to keep him running. _Running is life. Can't stop now._

Ugly burning pain nipped at Rahne's calf. She fell, rolled, and was on her paws, still running. Kurt tried to stop again, but she seized his sleeve in her teeth, dragging him along with her and kept going. Every stride was a new lesson in agony. Still the shots rang out. _Must protect the pack._ Finally outside the village, she practically threw Kurt ahead of her into the brush, herding him through the woods and moors, across a stream, and into a tiny cave that had been one of her favorite and most secret hiding places. She barked at him once - _Stop_ - then realized he could not understand her. She transformed back into a teenage girl, her clothes hanging in tatters. "Stop," she gasped. "Safe … here …" And they collapsed to the rocky ground. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

  
Rahne and Kurt lay gasping for air one the rocks for a long, long time. At last Rahne remembered the sticky warmth they both sprawled in, and sat up quickly. "Lord in heaven, Kurt, ye've been shot!" 

"So have you," he objected feebly, but she saw that he did not try to rise. 

She probed the wound on her leg. "A'm only nicked. A think it's already stopped bleedin'," she lied a little. Surely God wouldn't mind, under the circumstances. "Where're ye hurt?" 

Kurt lifted a hand from his side. The area over his left hip was a bleeding mess of raw meat. "Oh-h … it … does nae look sae bad …" Rahne gasped. She scrambled away and was audibly ill, then hurried back, peeling off the scraps that remained of her blouse. "This is probably entirely immodest," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, "but A suppose yer pathetic life is worth it, after all. An' A expect ye tae forget wha' me underclothes looks like, since ye'll sure never see 'em again." 

"Rahne," Kurt's voice said from the shadows. "I am sorry." His face turned toward her a bit, and she could see the twin tracks of dampness in the fur of his face. "The blue demon has brought his ruin on himself, and drags you down vith him, ja?" 

"Nein!" she cried angrily. "Or, nyet, or whatever it is ye sausage-eatin' ninnies say. If A ever hear ye call yerself tha' again, A'll - A'll - A dinnae know wha' A'll dae, but it'll be bad, ye can bet on tha'!" 

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. "An' Kurt, this is in nae way yer fault. It's mine, f'r nae tellin' him sooner wha' ye - what we - are. An' it's the Rev'rend's fault, f'r bein' sae close-minded. A dinnae want tae hear ye talk tha' way anymore, d'ye hear?" 

"I am so sorry, Rahne." 

The sob building in Rahne's chest broke out, and she hugged her injured friend's face to her shoulder as she cried, and the cave was dark and cold with blood and tears. What if the Reverend had been right? What if they really were … _abomination_? 

  
The first rays of dawn were beginning to peek into the little cave. All night long Rahne had lain awake, desperately trying to think of a way for them to escape, or for her to get help for Kurt, but nothing came to mind. The next village was much too far for Kurt to travel - and who could say how he would be received without his hologram? Yet there were wild things that roamed the woods and moors, and the Reverend's mob was still on the loose. How could she leave him alone for them to find? 

Beside her, Kurt stirred. Leaning over him, she put a false note of hopeful good cheer into her tone. "A see ye've finally come around. Ye know, A think there may be some wild strawberries growin' near the mouth of the cave. How'd ye like it, if A were tae bring some back f'r ye?" 

He turned his face away from her. "I am not hungry, thank you," he murmured. 

Rahne chewed the inside of her cheek. "Right … well, then, A'll jus' gae out an' bring some back in case ye get hungry later on. Okay?" 

He did not respond. Rahne hesitated a moment, then began stumbling toward the light. _Mercy … A know it hurt him when A was sae bloody afraid o' him, but A never tried tae kill him! Wha' must he be feelin' like now? Poor lad … Lord, why did ye have tae make mankind sae cruel?_

Rahne froze suddenly. Were those footsteps she heard? Quickly she flung herself to the ground. Fur bristled around her knuckles and she snarled silently. _A dinnae want tae hurt anyone … but A got Kurt intae this mess an' A'll protect him until A get him out o' it again._

The footsteps drew closer. _Please, please gae away._ Then a dim figure blocked the light streaming through the opening into the cave. Rahne readied herself to leap … 

"Rahne? Rahne Sinclair? Are ye in there, lass? Please be in there. Are ye hurt, Rahne?" 

Rahne's heart leaped. She jumped up, fur gone, and raced limpingly to the woman standing in the cave's yawning maw. "Lady Moira! Oh, thank God, it's ye!" She seized the doctor's arm urgently. 

"Rahne? Where are yer clothes, girl? An' wha' are ye doin' runnin' around with yer leg shot up?! Have ye gone daft?" The doctor's kindly face was lined with concern. 

Rahne ignored the twinge in her leg as she tugged at MacTaggert's hand. "Please, Doc! Me friend Kurt - he's hurt real bad!" 

After wrapping her coat around Rahne, MacTaggert took a flashlight from the pack she carried and followed Rahne into the cave's recesses to where Kurt lay, now fast asleep. Rahne trusted the doctor implicitly; she had been very kind to Rahne since the day she delivered her into the world sixteen years earlier. 

The doctor stood silently over Kurt for a moment. Then she glanced sidelong at Rahne. "Ye two - ye're part o' Xavier's crowd, then?" 

"Yes, but how did ye--?" 

"Never mind. Give me a hand here, lass." 

The two women bent over Kurt. MacTaggert's gentle doctor's hands quickly cleaned and patched the ugly wound; then she turned to Rahne. "Can ye help me lift him? A've me jeep outside." 

"O' course, Milady." Rahne and the doctor linked their hands under Kurt's knees and around his shoulders, lifted him, and moved toward the mouth of the cave. 

"It's them!" a voice shouted from outside. Rahne gasped; the Reverend and his mob were headed straight for them! 

MacTaggert's face hardened into a steely mask. "Ye wait here," she told Rahne, helping her lower Kurt to the ground. Then the doctor stalked down out of the mouth of the cave and stood, hands on hips. "An' wha' dae ye think ye're doin'?" 

Reverend Craig pointed up into the cave. "The girl's possessed, Lady Moira! An' A know she's in there or ye would nae be tryin' tae stop me!" 

"Tryin'?" spat MacTaggert. "A daresay A'll stop ye. Shootin' two innocent kids - see if A dinnae press charges!" 

"Ye would nae," said the Reverend, but he did not sound completely convinced. 

Some of the men in the mob shifted uncomfortably. "Come on, Lady Kinross," muttered Andrew MacMurray, the greengrocer, fidgeting with his rifle. "We all saw the girl turn intae as like a wolf as A ever saw. An' the boy - look at him, Milady, an' tell me honest he ain't a demon!" 

"Kurt's nae demon!" screamed Rahne from the cave. "Leave us alone!" 

The Reverend started forward angrily to hear her speak, but MacTaggert's shout rang out across the open meadow and made him pause. "_Stop right there!_ Rahne, A want ye tae be still, ye hear?" She turned back to Craig. "Ye get yerself an' yer miserable cronies back tae town an' pray forgiveness from yer God! Unless ye really think He wants ye tae spread His Word by murderin' children! An' _ye_!" She rounded on the men of the village. "Wha' if it had been one o' yer kids sproutin' wolf fangs or blue fur? Ye think it cannae happen tae ye? A'm a doctor - A know better! An' dae ye really think, if ye harm these children now - yer neighbors will have any mercy f'r yer own brood when strange changes start happenin' in then? Well? Dae ye?" 

The men shuffled their feet. "All right, Lady Moira," said Daniel Evans grudgingly. "A've got three boys o' me own an' if they ever … well, ye win." He gestured to the other men. "Let's gae." Slowly they drifted away, muttering among themselves. 

But Reverend Craig stayed behind a moment. He pointed up to the cave where Rahne, trembling, was hidden, and shouted in a terrible voice. "Fine, Lady Moira MacTaggert. A'll gae this time. But remember this - none o' ye have heard the last o' me!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

  
Once she was certain the mob had gone, Moira shepherded Rahne down the hill to the Jeep; they carried the boy between them. From there, she drove to the docks, where she loaded them into her small motorboat; and from the docks, she motored out to sea until the beloved rocky shore of Muir Island rose from the waves. Finally she and Rahne struggled, with the boy, up the steps into the castle and down the hall to the infirmary. 

Rahne sat silently by, looking pale and drawn, as Moira looked after her and her companion's wounds. The girl did as she was asked, putting on the pajamas Moira gave her, handing Moira what she needed, or moving out of the way - but in a robotic manner very unlike her natural good cheer. Moira's brow wrinkled with concern. _Damn that fool Craig!_

Rahne did not stir unbidden until Moira had put away her tools and medicines and was washing her hands. She glanced between the doctor and where her friend lay in a near-painless morphine haze. "Milady - Doctor MacTaggert - will he be all right?" 

Moira smiled reassuringly. "The lad'll be fine in nae time at all. Ye need nae worry f'r his sake." Somewhat reluctantly, Rahne smiled back. "As f'r yerself - well, A should think ye'll have forgotten tha' leg ever gave ye a bit o' trouble in nae more'n a week. Though ye can prob'ly milk it f'r another several days beyond tha' of ue'd rather miss some more gym class. Now - wha' dae ye say we gae down tae the kitchen, an' A'll see wha' A can scrape up f'r ye." 

Rahne glanced wordlessly at Kurt. 

"Dinnae worry, lass, he's got enough morphine in him tae keep him under f'r a good few hours yet." 

Still Rahne hesitated to move. 

"Och, A see. Tell ye wha' - A'll gae see wha' A can find an' bring it back out here, eh?" 

Rahne smiled again - a genuine smile this time. It warmed Moira's heart to see it. "Thank ye, Milady," the girl said softly, "f'r everything." 

  
Moira returned after a few moments, carrying a tray of sandwiches and cocoa. Young Rahne was still at her friend's side, clutching his furry hand in her own. Moira smiled slightly. What a sweet child that wailing babe of so many years ago had grown up to be! 

She cleared her throat; Rahne looked up, startled. "Oh - Milady! A did nae hear ye come in …" The scent of the food reached her then, and she sniffed the air hungrily. "Is tha' mutton A smell?" she asked in a wistful tone. 

"It surely is, lass. Let's take this out on the balcony there, sae ye can keep an eye on yer friend while ye eat." 

Eagerly Rahne limped toward the door with her. "It'll dae ye good tae get some use out o' tha' leg, sae it does nae stiffen up." She opened the door and inhaled the fresh, salty sea air. "Och, tha's nice." 

The two women settled into chairs. Rahne muttered a hasty but heartfelt prayer before digging into the food with relish. _A'd forgotten how teenage girls could eat_, Moira thought, amused. _Tae say nothin' o' teenage boys,_ she added, thinking of her other guest. 

Rahne was in the middle of licking her fingers clean when she seemed suddenly to remember her hostess. "Och - A must thank ye, Lady Kinross, f'r yer kindness tae me an' Kurt. A dinnae know wha' we'd o' down without yer help." 

"A'm glad tae dae it." Moira waved her off. "Really, it's nae kind o' trouble at all. A cannae tell ye how pleasant 'tis tae have company around th'old island again. Ye've grown intae a good lass an' it's a canty day f'r anyone when ye're around." 

Rahne's face darkened. "Nae anyone, A should nae say. The Rev'rend hates me. Kurt's always gettin' his fool self hurt because o' me. An' th'other X-Men dinnae even like havin' me around!" 

"Now listen here, Rahne Sinclair!" exclaimed Moira. "Craig is the worst bigot A've ever known - a great sumph like him! How dare he even try tae harm a hair o' yer head, an' with all his supposed Christian love! Ye'll never see a bigger fool this side o' the Friends o' Humanity!" 

"Friends o' Humanity?" 

"Never ye mind, lass. The point is - the Rev'rend does nae deserve ye. As f'r yer friend there, well, A dinnae think he'd be sae willin' tae dae or die f'r ye if he did nae think ye were worth it. Would ye nae have done the same f'r him? A think ye would have. An' yer teammates … Well, they only need tae get tae know ye. Give 'em time. Just remember, Rahne - there'll always be people who dinnae like ye - whether it's because o' wha' ye are, or wha' ye believe, or whatever. Dinnae listen tae them. Be yerself and be proud o' tha'." 

"Yes, Milady." Rahne struggled to smile. "At least A know A'll always have a place there, with the X-Men." 

Moira frowned at the blue-grey sky. "Yes … but it's nae right tha' … A mean tae say - ye need a place an' a family tae come home tae … " She looked at Rahne searchingly. "Rahne - wha' would ye say if A told ye A'd like tae make ye my charge?" 

The girl gaped at her. "Ye mean - ye'd want tae _keep_ me?" 

"A would, at tha'." Moira smiled crookedly, crinkling the corners of her eyes. "A certainly think ye need the trainin' only Ch-only Xavier's school can provide. But there's visits, an' holidays, an' - an' - A never had nae family o' me own," she said huskily, "an' A still - A still - yer poor folks-" 

She could not find the words to finish, but she did not need to, for Rahne flung her arms around the doctor's neck, sobbing. "Thank ye, Milady … Thank ye, thank ye …" 

Moira's hand shook as she returned the girl's embrace. "Nae, Rahne," she whispered, "call me mum …"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. But, today is my birthday, so if you guys were wondering what to get me ... 

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait ... again. I graduated!   


Chapter 6 

Moira allowed Rahne to telephone Professor Xavier once the girl had finished eating. The professor was upset and concerned to hear her news, and promised to send Logan after her and Kurt as soon as possible. After assuring him of her safety, Rahne hung up and limped back out to the balcony where Moira was waiting. "A'm finished. They should be here in a few hours, what." 

"Good," said Moira in a rather strange voice. "A wonder wha' the good professor thought when he heard where ye were." 

An odd thought struck Rahne. "Milady - mum - dae ye know the Pr-" 

"A'd better see about gettin' yer things an' Kurt's brought over," Moira continued calmly. "Can A get ye anything else tae eat? Nae? Then it's best ye get a mickle rest. Come, lie down in the infirmary f'r a bit. A'd better find out who A need tae talk tae about adoptin' ye all legal an' proper, as well. A'll be back soon's A can." 

All this while she had been herding Rahne into the infirmary and into a bed. As she finished speaking she pulled the cool, clean white sheets to Rahne's chin. "Sleep well, lass … sleep well." Her steady doctor's hand lingered on Rahne's shaggy hair for a moment, and then she was gone, the lights flickering out behind her. 

Rahne hesitated until the sound of footsteps outside died away, then rolled out of bed. In her slurred gait, she made her way to Kurt's bed, and crouched down beside it. "Muckle sumph," she muttered to the sleeping blue face. "Wha' am A goin' tae dae with ye? The soccer coach will nae keep believin' that ye keep fallin' out o' trees, ye know … Tha' could o' been me, shootin' at ye - did ye know tha? A mean … if A had never found out wha' ye are, wha' A am - even after A did find out! - A'd o' thought ye were a demon. Very like A'd o' been in tha' mob last night. Lord have mercy, Kurt 0 how dae ye dae it? Me flinchin' at the sight o' ye, an' people tryin' tae hurt ye, tae kill ye - an' then the next day ye're always back with a joke an' a smile an' lookin' nae worse f'r the wear. An' here's me, a useless weepin' soggy mess after it happens tae me jus' once! How dae ye dae it? An' why dae ye put up with me? A dinnae understand … " 

Her voice changed, became stronger. "Did ye hear - Moira says she wants tae adopt me. A'll finally have a mum again, an' a home, a real home. F'r a while there in tha' cave, A was doubtin', Kurt, A was doubtin' real bad. A was doubtin' tha' tha' God o' ours who claimed tae see the smallest sparrow fallin' out o' the nest was really watchin' over us tae. But he sent us Moira - is tha' nae sae? An' maybe folks like the Rev'rend will always dae as they will, wha'ever the Lord says. But still … the Rev'rend claimed God was on his side, tae … Och … Wha'ever the truth is, A dinnae think A will ever again know tha' kind of perfect faith tha' A had before today … 

"A wish ye'd stir, or blink, or something. A cannae tell ye what a muckle fright 'tis tae see ye lyin' there, still as death. Och, wha' a choice o' words! But, 'tis sae. God, A wish he'd stir! This is the third time, Kurt - the third time! This poor skitterish heart o' mine cannae take another. A swear, ye blue piece o' lint, if anything happens tae ye again A'll-" 

She collapsed against the bed, her face pressed into the cool counterpane. She did not cry - she could not cry - for the tears were not left in her. But after a time she slept the sleep of the exhausted, and did not feel the thin fingers tightening around her own.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

  
Rahne awoke back in her own bed to the sound of hushed voices drifting in from the hall. 

"… did nae come tae see me himself, A see?" said Moira, sounding strangely mocking. 

"Look, lady, I don't know what's goin' on between you and Chuck, and frankly I don't wanta know. Could ya just tell us where the kids are?" That was Logan's distant rumble. 

"Certainly." Moira sounded to have composed herself. "Right this way." 

The infirmary lights winked on as the door swung open. Rahne sat up quickly, scrubbing at her eyes. Moira stood in the doorway, along with Logan, Scott, and Kitty. As soon as she was in the door, Kitty gave a little screamlet and rushed at Kurt. "Oh - my - gawd! Are you, like, all right?" 

Moira had started to hurry forward to quiet her, but Kurt had already opened one eye, and his face split in a weak grin. "Hello, Kitty. I am vell enough." 

"Everyone's been worryin' about ya since the Prof got called," said Logan gruffly. "Good ta see ya in one piece." 

"Professor Xavier should have a new image inducer ready for you when we get back," put in Scott. "All green lights from here." 

Moira glanced at Rahne, who was staring at the floor and plucking absentmindedly at the counterpane. Kurt, glancing around Kitty, seemed to notice too, for he said loudly, "And how are _you_, Rahne? I know you vere feeling a bit _down_ in the _mouth_ since your own foster _father_ tried to _kill_ you and all." 

Rahne blushed, feeling embarrassed. "A'm fine, Kurt, now A can see ye'll be all right." 

Kitty turned pink, and Scott looked with intense interest at his boots. Logan cleared his throat. "Well, it's good to see ya too, Wolfie, and it's a hell of a relief ta see I won't hafta be kickin' yer ass around the Danger Room for a while." She grinned shyly, still more than a little shocked by his never-ending foul language. "Kitty, I want ya ta give Rahne a hand there. Scott, you help me with the fuzzy elf." 

Grateful for little Kitty's support, Rahne hastened to give Moira a hug. "A'll write tae ye every day," she promised. 

"Och," said Moira into her hair. "A hope ye'll take tha' time tae keep up with yer schoolwork." She pulled back, holding Rahne at arm's length. "Be a good lass. A'll miss ye." 

"An A, ye." With a wistful smile, Rahne took another step toward the door, but a shout stopped her. 

"Rahne!" 

She spun around, her heart throwing itself against her ribcage. "Kurt! Wha's wrong? Wha' are ye _doin'_?" 

In Logan's burly arms, Kurt had seized on Moira's display of quaint bottles of old-fashioned herbs. Now he held up one of the little jars. "Look! I know vhat your callsign should be!" 

_A have been wonderin' about tha' f'r a long time …_ Rahne limped her way hurriedly over to him. "Gettin' yerself all excited over a little bottle o' weeds … ye silly bairn …" She peered at the jar as he held it up to her sight. The black calligraphy spelled out the letters 'WOLFSBANE'. She grinned slowly. "Somethin' o' wha' A am - a wolf - an' somethin' o' where A'm from - a doctor's daughter - at least, A hope tae be. A love it, Kurt - it's perfect." 

"Sounds good to me," said Scott wryly, "but maybe something along the lines of 'Gimp' is more appropriate, for now, anyway." 

Rahne, amazed, laughed with the others. The captain of the X-Men rarely spoke to her, let alone joked with her. "A'll consider it," she told him, then turned to Logan. "Now let's get back tae school. A've got a week's homework tae catch up on, an' a dozen letters tae write _home …_"


End file.
